madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
All Choked Up
Plot The penguins catch Alice pushing a human shaped thing around the zoo. Upon further investigation it is revealed to be a talking robot guide that directs zoo visitors around the zoo. Rico regurgitates a bunch of weapons while trying to find the perfect one to fight the robot guide and coughs up a time bomb. In a panic to hide things when Alice comes to their habitat, Rico swallows everything, including the now activated time bomb. Alice had noticed that Rico is regurgitating things and gives him some medicine to keep things in his stomach, including the bomb. Rico cant regurgitate it so the penguins try everything to get him to throw up including making him dizzy, sowing him a gory nature documentary and giving him a nasty drink. They eventually send Mort inside Rico to defuse the bomb. He can't tell a blue wire from a kidney. The penguins take turns saying goodbye to Rico which activates his mushy stomach reaction and makes him puke, expelling both Mort and the bomb. The bomb lands on the robot tour guide and destroys it. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips Episode Clip Episode Nickelodeon *Nick 1 *Nick 2 Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 *Link #3 Ipod File Click here Download Only Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] (None) [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'A hammer' - When trying to find the perfect weapon to fight against the robot guide. *'A purple flamethrower with orange flames on the side' - When trying to find the perfect weapon to fight against the robot guide. *'A crowbar' - When trying to find the perfect weapon to fight against the robot guide. *'A bundle of dynamite / time bomb' - When trying to find the perfect weapon to fight against the robot guide. *'Popcorn, a Spiral staircase, an elevator and an old squeaky toy' - Not actually regurgitated but seen by Mort when he was inside Rico's stomach. *'Mort' - After he had climbed in Rico's stomach to try to defuse a bomb. [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] n/a [[Kowalski's Inventions|'Kowalski's Inventions']] n/a [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day']] n/a [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *This is the first time the zoo storage facility is used *This is the first (and last) appearance of the robot zoo guide. Although he did make a cameo appearance in Mr. Tux *Kowalski uses a pair of salad tongs with a ruler rubberbanded to it as a distance measurer on the zoo blueprints. *Alice must use a plank as a bridge to get across to the top of the penguins platform in their habitat. *The medicine is "Gak Attack Anti Vomiting Syrup". Their slogan is "we'll take the you out of spew". *Kowalski's goggles are x-ray goggles. *There are 17 ways to make a penguin puke his guts out. Number 12 is one that you evidently don't want to see. It is later revealed to be a concoction of very toxic ingredients. They are two scoops of squirrel lint, a dash of baboon spit, used kitty litter, one hippo toenail and anything they could find in the monkey cages. *The Zoovenir shop has DVDs. The nature documentary is called "Carnage of the Penguins", which is a reference to the real life DVD "March of the Penguins". *Private mentions Uncle Nigel to Kowalski, indicating that they could possibly be brothers or couisins. *Kowalski's #12 concoction has a "hippo toenail" in it indicating there are hippos at the zoo. *Kowalski is still 700 years away from perfecting shrink ray technology. His current version is an upside down bucket with a jack-in-the-box on the top with a radar dish and an aerosol can strapped to it. When skipper destroys it, they are now 712 years away from perfection, indicating that it has taken them 12 years to get to the current stage. *In order to defuse the bomb, Mort must separate the blue and yellow wires from their sheathing and reverse their polarity and then splice both into the ground lead which is a slightly thicker copper filament. *We learn that Rico has "Mushy Love Sensitivity" Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders *Skipper said that penguins never sleep. But the thing is, penguins always sleep! Especially Skipper. Behind the Scenes DVD Releases *It is included in Operation: DVD Premiere Quotes *Mort: Ooooh, it smells like the circus! Photos ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Episodes